Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle transmission supports and in particular to a modular transmission support.
Related Art
One common vehicle maintenance or restoration activity is to replace a vehicle's transmission. This can occur for a variety of reasons, including to repair, maintain, or upgrade a transmission, especially in older vehicles. There are a variety of transmissions that can be mated to any particular drive train. However, improper mounting of a transmission can cause increased noise and vibration and also damage drive train components.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.